


like a lie without the pain

by passionario



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Джим спрашивает его:<br/>— Ты не боишься?<br/>— Мальчик, — мгновенно недовольно кривится Маккой. — Я пришел на Звездный Флот, сам, добровольно, хотя ненавижу чертову войну, и у меня аэрофобия.<br/>— Брось, Боунс, ты же знаешь, что я не о том!</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a lie without the pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baley_jald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baley_jald/gifts).



> Написано по мотивам заявки с кинк-феста:  
> Миррор ребут, Маккой/Кирк. Кирка иногда срывает, он не может себя контролировать, а это страшно и заканчивается смертями - именно в эти моменты ему на помощь приходит Маккой, который, несмотря на миррор-вселенную, все еще врач, и понятия о моральности и границах у него есть. После (или во время) одного из таких срывов Кирк пытается убить Маккоя, но у него ничего не выходит. Энгри-секс, breath control, бладплей по желанию.

— Ты — дикое дитя джунглей, — ровно говорит Маккой. — Глупое и несмышленое дитя.  
Он обрабатывает ссадины на лице Джима, пока тот сидит на кровати и бездумно улыбается. У него разбиты губы, и когда Маккой промокает их ватным тампоном, смоченным лекарством, глаза Джима темнеют, как бывает темнеет небо перед грозой.  
— Боунс, — говорит Джим, когда Маккой убирает руки от его лица и бесцеремонно ощупывает ребра, распахнув мятую и грязную рубашку. — Боунс, знаешь, сколько их было?  
— Удиви меня, — ворчит тот в ответ. Да, Джим, скажи мне, сколько трупов найдут в каком-нибудь темном переулке этой ночью? Скажи, Джим, почему нельзя было просто выбить из них дерьмо и уехать? Зачем, Джим, черт возьми, тебе вообще нужно кого-то избивать.  
— Четверо, — говорит Джим.  
У него покрасневшие руки, кожа на костяшках содрана, а кровь гоняет остатки адреналина по организму. Скоро Джим вырубится, поэтому надо поскорее закончить, дотащить его до душа и уложить спать.  
Дикое дитя джунглей в его руках послушно терпит настойчивые прикосновения; прикосновения потому, что трикодер отправит отчет в головной центр. Доктор Маккой, спросят утром, кого вы лечили посреди ночи? У Джима пометок в личном деле уже столько, что его давно можно отчислить из Академии. Но Академии нужны такие гении, Академия готова закрывать глаза на то, что у них бывают неконтролируемые вспышки агрессии.  
Академия поощряет умение убивать, пускай даже оно приобретено через смерть людей. Маккой презирает эту систему. Он ненавидит Джима, когда тот вваливается в его комнату, измотанный собственной яростью, в чужой крови. Джим отлично умеет убивать; он уже не помнит, когда научился. 

Маккой может назвать точный момент, когда Джим начал считать его своим лучшим другом, но не может вспомнить, когда сам успел привязаться к нему; это точно было после того, как Маккой узнал о том, что Джим Кирк подвержен приступам злости, которые часто заканчиваются чьим-то смертями.  
Маккой думает, что привязался к Джиму по тому самому правилу "вопреки". Что это просто как в старой притче: мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Это не мешает ему испытывать глубокое отвращение к происходящему; Леонард Маккой, он пошел служить в Звездный Флот, потому что на Земле у него ничего не осталось. Проклятая баба, Джозелин, отобрала у него все, включая инстинкт самосохрания. И Маккой пошел на Флот.  
Еще не дойдя до цели, он напился, и с ним подружился Джеймс ТибериусКирк. Если бы Маккой знал, во что вляпался, остался бы дома няньчить дочь.

Однажды Джим спрашивает его:  
— Ты не боишься?  
— Мальчик, — мгновенно недовольно кривится Маккой. — Я пришел на Звездный Флот, сам, добровольно, хотя ненавижу чертову войну, и у меня аэрофобия.  
— Брось, Боунс, ты же знаешь, что я не о том! — Джим лежит, развалившись на его кровати, и листает файлы на планшете. Понятие "личное пронстранство" не числится среди приоритетов Джима Кирка, когда ему скучно. Еще немного, и он завяжется узлом, думает Маккой. Или его заклинит, сгорит предохранитель. Иногда Маккою хочется действительно навесить на Джима маячок, какую-нибудь шкалу на нем нарисовать: сколько делений до того, как разразится буря.  
При мысли о том, что он может остаться в одной комнате — маленькой комнате в общежитии Академии, где стены с хорошей звукоизоляцией, и его крики вряд ли кто-то услышит. Где есть тревожная кнопка, но Маккой не будет ее нажимать.  
— Нет, — говорит он, — не боюсь.  
Джим довольно что-то фырчит; Маккой думает, что Джим — как щенок лабрадора, такого, золотистого. Он игривый, у Маккоя постоянно ощущение, словно он тычется лбом ему в ладонь, но иногда этот милый щенок может оскалить клыки или даже загрызть на смерть.  
Джоанна, думает Маккой, хотела щенка. Но у нее была аллергия на шерсть, никаких котят, щенков, хомячков (к вящей радости Джозелин, Джозелин любила зверей, только если они могли стать ее обедом или шубой). Теперь Маккой завел себе щенка, он большой и почти ручной, и гипоаллергенный, но только Джоанна осталась в Джорджии.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, Маккой не замечает, как вдруг тяжелеет взгляд Джима, как по его лицу словно проходит рябь — но Джим закрывает лицо локтем и хрипло смеется.  
— За это я тебя и люблю, Боунс.  
— И прекрати меня так называть.

Сумасшедший ребенок победил сумасшедших ромуланцев, еще больше укрепившись в статусе любимчика адмиралов и генералов. Маккой идет по Академии, теперь уже в серой форме — начальник медицинской службы, как-никак, и ему кажется, что он плывет сквозь гулкое море из неоконченных слов.  
Девушки шептались о том, что вот она-то! с ней-то! Великий Джим Кирк! Глупые курицы, думает Маккой. Джим любит вас всех одинаково, за ваши податливые тела, за то, что ночью он не чувствует себя одиноко, потому что он все еще ребенок, но тело женщины обнимать приятнее, чем плюшевого медведя.  
— Я так устал, Боунс, — говорит ему однажды вечером Кирк. У него теперь своя отдельная квартира, она большая и пустая, и только ванная кажется обжитой: Маккой оставил там аптечку, несколько бутылок, свою зубную щетку и полотенце.  
— Я так устал, — повторяет Джим и ведет плечами. Он ерзает и дергает головой, мешая Маккою обрабатывать ссадины, а потом просто утыкается лицом ему в бок и дышит. У Джима горячее дыхание, и Маккою щекотно даже сквозь одежду. Маленькой, Джоанна любила забираться на него и щекотать, мелькает воспоминание. У нее были такие нежные маленькие руки...  
Маккой вкалывает в шею Джима гипошприц, и тот недовольно дергается и мычит что-то.  
— Устал — ложись спать. Меньше надо шляться по злачным местам, — сухо говорит Маккой, отстраняя Джима за плечо. Тело под его рукой напряженно так, словно с момента срыва Джима прошло не несколько часов, а пара минут. Словно Джим все еще опасен.  
— Ложись спать, Джим, — повторяет Маккой и отпускает его.  
Он ночует здесь же, на неудобном диване в гостиной, к которому успел привыкнуть, закутавшись в тонкий плед. У Джима очень тепло; рядом с ним всегда тепло, как будто внутри Джима — маленькое солнце. 

Джима накрывает, когда они покидают Нибиру. Никогда до этого это не происходило на "Энтерпрайзе", и Маккоймалодушно надеялся, что никогда и не случится, но выброс адреналина, ругань со Споком и злость на него — все это сыграло свою роль, думает Маккой. Он видел надвигающуюся бурю множество раз, и видит ее сейчас. Маккой знает, как выглядит Джим в такие моменты, какими становятся его глаза. Как бешено он улыбается, как он дрожит в предвкушении. Маккой знает и другого Джима: измотанного собственной яростью, заляпанного своей и чужой кровью, того Джима, о котором нужно заботиться, потому что глупый щенок лабрадора может только тыкаться холодным носом в подставленную ладонь.  
Он уводит его с капитанского мостика, потому что никому больше не нужно знать такого Джима. Потому что Джим должен оставаться для них авторитетом, тем лидером, за которым они пойдут, когда Джима сорвет против системы, но для этого нельзя показывать Джима, которого просто срывает.  
Пальцы Джима сдавливают его запястье с такой силой, что там наверняка остануться следы. Маккою все равно. 

Он вталкивает Джима в его каюту, запирает дверь и включает звукоизоляцию.  
— Боунс, — напряженно говорит Джим, и его трясет, — Боунс, ты должен уйти.  
Тому хочется сказать: чтобы ты выломал дверь и убил всех, кто попадется тебе под руку? Он знает, что если сейчас оставить Джима одного, именно это и произойдет. Скорее всего, ведомый злостью, Джим найдет Спока и тогда у них будет мертвый коммандорСпок; мертвого коммандора Джиму не простят, это будет трибунал и смертный приговор. Совсем не то, чего хочется Маккою. Ему нравится живой смешной парень с нелепым именем Джеймс ТибериусКирк.  
Маккой не боится. Он говорил ему.  
У Джима удивительные глаза; обычно ярко-голубые, сейчас они похожи на ночное небо, а вокруг темные провалы кругов под глазами.  
Джим пристально смотрит на Маккоя и дышит тяжело, словно после долго забега. Он сжимает и разжимает руки, а потом внезапно пинает столик около кровати. Она падает, стоявший на ней стакан бьется с жалобным звуком.  
— Я говорил, — Джима мотает, у него трясутся руки, но Маккою все еще не страшно. Джим не может сделать ему ничего такого, что он не переживет.

А потом Джим перестает себя контролировать. Он тихий и сосредоточенный, и Маккой даже успевает увернуться пару раз, прежде чем удар почти сбивает его с ног. Он никогда не считал себя слабым человеком, но Джим бьет наверняка.  
Он избивает его, по привычной для себя схеме, и машинально Маккой восстанавливает в памяти случайные новостные хроники, перед его глазами мелькает цепочка повреждений на теле самого Джима за все это время.  
Леонард Маккой не боится смерти, но ему не очень хотелось бы умереть от рук лучшего друга.  
Джим разбил ему губы, руки Маккой порезал о битое стекло на полу, когда упал. Ему кажется, что все его тело превратилось в сейсмическую карту земли, такую, красно-оранжевую. Боль распространяется по телу неровными толчками. Джима не будет долго так мотать, думает Маккой. Слишком сильный стресс. Он не продержится долго, просто упадет и заснет. Просто...  
Маккою хочется смеяться от абсурда приходящих ему в голову мыслей; он думает: как долго его будет угнетать морально-этический вопрос, если сейчас он воткнет Джиму иглу в вену и выпустит в нее воздух. Та его часть, которая отвечает за инстинкт самосохранения, шепчет, что в кармане есть один, стоит протянуть руку, и все.  
Кулак Джима врезается ему в солнечное сплетение, и мыслей не остается, только глухая пустота. 

В какой-то момент он понимает что Джим не убьет его. Джим слишком возбужден, ему нужно выплеснуть напряжение — но не то, которое сжигает его обычно, которое заставляет делать из людей бесформенные кучи мяса.  
О нет.  
Джима Кирка заводит вид крови его доктора, того самого доктора, который обычно зашивает самого Джима. Он уже и думать забыл о причинах, которые толкнули его избить Маккоя, и теперь его прикосновения больше похожи на извращенную ласку. Он гладит те места, где сейчас кровоподтеки, а чуть позже появятся шикарные синяки, и облизывает губы.  
— Ты же не спишь с женщинами, хэй, я помню, ты говорил что после сучки Джозелин ты не хочешь, — у Кирка хриплый шепот, его руки горячие и скользкие от крови, и Маккою хочется врезать ему по морде за такие слова, но у него нет сил. Он чувствует жадные прикосновения пальцев Джима, чувствует, как тот рисует его кровью на нем же узоры, и ему хочется спать.  
— Боооунс, — тянет Джим, и его пальцы ложатся на губы Маккоя. Он давит на раны, наблюдает, как выступает кровь, а потом наклоняется и слизывает ее.  
Больной ублюдок, думает Маккой. Заигравшийся мальчишка.  
Джим стягивает с него водолазный костюм. Он находит все следы ударов на теле Маккоя, изучает их, словно он ученый, а это что-то новое и необыкновенное. Через его прикосновения Маккойчувствует жадное нетерпение, он чувствует, как Джима потряхивает от возбуждения, но тот почему-то медлит.  
Его пальцы нажимают на очередное пятно, и Маккой слабо стонет.  
— Я говорил тебе уйти, — шепчет ему Джим. Когда он целует его, Маккой чувствует только вкус крови.

Реальность начинает казаться Маккою иллюзорной; он упускает момент, когда Джим переворачивает его на живот, он пропускает момент, когда тот входит в него. Тело сверху горячее и тяжелое, Маккой слышит хриплое дыхание Джима, но почти не чувствует его движений. Он чувствует невероятную усталость, и закрывает глаза.  
Он ловит тот момент, когда Джим сдавливает его шею, когда он наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо что-то: Маккой не может разобрать слов, но чувствует, как губы Джима задевают его ухо.  
Он ловит момент, когда Джим целует его туда, где шейный отдел позвоночника переходит в грудной.  
Он ловит себя на абсурдной мысли — первый ли он, кого во время своих приступов насилует Джим. Но Джим никогда не упоминал о таком. Отчего-то эта мысль приносит странное облегчение.  
Маккой пропускает момент, когда все заканчивается, потому что теряет сознание. 

Первое, что чувствует Маккой, когда приходит в себя, — теплое одеяло. Свет в комнате приглушен, он не видит Джима со своего места, а сил, чтобы поднять голову, у него нет.  
Маккой не чувствует боли, он вообще ничего не чувствует. Он снова проваливается в темноту.  
Во второй раз все тоже самое, но теперь он находит в себе силы приподняться. Джим сидит в углу комнаты, подтянув колени к груди.  
— Иди сюда, черт возьми, — слабо велит Маккой.  
— Б-боунс, я... — Джим резко дергает головой, бьется затылком о стену и нервно смеется. — Боунс, — повторяет он. — Боунс, я...  
— Иди сюда, — повторяет Маккой.  
Джим послушно подходит, замирает рядом с кроватью. Он похож на побитого щенка, Маккою хочется закатить глаза, но ему тяжело просто держать их открытыми. Глупый, глупый щенок лабрадора смотрит на него, как только может смотреть щенок на любимого хозяина, которого он нечаянно укусил.  
— Ложись и не пинайся, — велит Маккой и закрывает глаза. Чудовищная усталость никак не отпустит его.  
Джим со свистом выдыхает воздух. Некоторое время ничего не происходит, а потом матрас прогибается под весом Джима, он осторожно ложится рядом и кладет голову на подушку.  
— Прости, я... простипростипрости, — бормочет он.  
— Глупый ребенок, — недовольно отвечает Маккой.  
Я не начну бояться тебя после этого, хочется сказать ему. Ты не виноват, я сам остался, ты же говорил мне уйти, хочется сказать ему. Но Маккой вновь засыпает.


End file.
